deadliest movie warriors 6
by navajowarrior12
Summary: zorro vs captian jack sparrow


jack sparrow a legendary pirate of the Seven Seas, and the irreverent trickster of the Caribbean

zorro a mysterious avenger who defends the Mexican peasants and commoners of Las Californias

who is deadliest?

welcome to part 6 of the long overdue deadliest movie warriors

warrior facts

Zorro is an agile athlete and acrobat, using his bullwhip as a gymnastic accoutrement to swing through gaps between city roofs, and is very capable of landing from great heights and taking a fall. Although he is a master swordsman and marksman he has more than once demonstrated his prowess in unarmed combat against multiple calculating and precise dexterity as a tactician has enabled him to use his two main weapons, his sword and bullwhip, as an extension of his deft hand. He never uses brute strength, more his fox-like sly mind and well-practiced technique to outmatch an some versions, Zorro keeps a medium-sized dagger tucked in his left boot for emergencies. He has used his cape as a blind, a trip-mat and a disarming tool. Zorro's boots are also sometimes weighted, as is his hat, which he has thrown, Frisbee-style, as an efficiently substantial warning to enemies. But more often than not, he uses psychological mockery to make his opponents too angry to be coordinated in is a skilled horseman. The name of his jet-black horse has varied through the years. In "The Curse of Capistrano", it was unnamed. Later versions named the horse Toronado/Tornado or Tempest. In other versions, Zorro rides a white horse named Phantom.

jack sparrow

The son of Captain Edward Teague, Jack Sparrow was born onboard a ship during a typhoon. Before he was even known as "Captain Jack Sparrow", he was simply known as Jack, a teenager who sailed on the _Barnacle_ with a ragtag crew and a desire for adventure. Years later, Jack Sparrow was employed into the East India Trading Company, and was given command of the _Wicked Wench_, until he freed a cargo of slaves. As a result, Jack was branded as a pirate, while the _Wench_ was set aflame and sunk. After striking a bargain with Davy Jones, the ghostly captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, to resurrect his beloved vessel, Jack had the _Wench_ renamed the _Black Pearl_ and began a new life as a pirate. At some point, Jack Sparrow had obtained the title of Pirate Lord, his domain being the Caribbean Sea.

we start this fight off with 2 blades these 2 men masterd

jack

cutlass

vs

zorro

rapier

jack wins ,because the rapier is desighed to thrust ,while the cutlass is desighed to slash

edge

jack

now both men bring out there special weapons

jack

boarding axe

vs

zorro dagger

zorro combines his dagger with his rapier , while jack may combine his axe with his cutlass

edge draw

now both men bring out there long range weapons

zorros flintlock pistol

vs

jacks flintlock

zorro takes it due to better accuracy ,jack can hit something , but zorro is better at accuracy

edge zorro

ok thats raps up the weapons now for the fight

battle

the battle opens up with zorro riding his horse in the woods ,jack just found buried treasure ,as he is taking it to his ship ,zorro rides up and spots jack , both men look at each other,but dont make a move , both men at the same time reach for there muskets ,both draw and fire ,jack is hit in the arm ,while zorro in the leg,both men draw there swords and begin fighting,jack and zorro spend 10 minutes clashing swords,but both men are not landing any hits ,finally jack cuts zorro in the arm ,but only scrapes it ,zorro stabs jack in the thigh , but jack can still fight ,both men go back to clashing swords,jack realizing how strong zorro is ,retreats to the beach ,zorro gives chase ,but loses jack ,jack is seen back on his ship ,he sets sail waving by to zorro, but zorro quickly climbs the side of the boat to catch jack off guard ,jack draws his boarding axe and begins slashing at zorro ,zorro dodges the attacks and brings out his dagger,both men continue to hit each other with there blades ,jack retreats to the bow ,jack loads his gun and fires at zorro,hitting him the chest ,but can still fight ,zorro fires back ,hitting jack in the shoulder,jack then grabs his sword for one last dual , both men pose then get back to fighting ,jacks reveals he has another pistol hidden , jack blocks zorros attack and shoots him in the stomach killing him,jack looks at zorro and drinks to his memory ,jack holds up his flask in victory

winner jack sparrow

why did jack win?

because , jack is a better swordsman than zorro ,even tho zorro was destroying jack with his sword,jack caught zorro by surprise ,

ok ty for reading part 6 ,part 7 may or may not be happening due to me not thinking of any matchups, so tell me who you want to see fight each other,fictional,legend who got his own movie

thank you


End file.
